


wilbur gives tommy a concussion via wreath lmao

by burntcrackers



Series: december thirty day writing challenge [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Family Dynamic, Gen, Hospitals, No Romance, no beta reads we die like my grades, tommy gets his ass kicked lmao, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: Tommy is a little bitch of a brother, and WIlbur's not exactly better.
Series: december thirty day writing challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	wilbur gives tommy a concussion via wreath lmao

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my fic 'wilbur gives tommy a concussion via snow lmao." I highly suggest reading that fic before this one.
> 
> Link is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873881

Wilbur was pissed. His stupid little BITCH of a brother has been running around the house screaming pogchamp the whole bloody day. Which was fine, since Wilbur simply put in some earbuds and hid out in his room. But then Tommy burst down his door and shot him with a ‘vlog gun,’ which just so happened to hit Wil right in the center of his face, breaking his glasses. And now, Phil’s making them put up the outdoor Christmas decorations together!  
Great.   
However, Wilbur had a great idea to get back at Tommy. He remembers watching this video of him beating up Schlatt (IN A VIDEO GAME) with a gun while an edited version of Bruno Mars’ ‘That’s What I Like’ played in the background.  
How… interesting…   
(also this is the video. go watch it if you haven’t. its great. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CkE_fDzxcE okay back to the story side tangent over.)  
Of course, Wilbur didn’t have a gun. He’s not an american after all. But then, an incredible opportunity came up. Phil told Wilbur and Tommy to put up the Christmas wreath. Lovely.

“So Wilbur, I’ll hold the ladder while you put up the wreath, okay?” Tommy says, holding the wreath as they walk out the front door into the driveway.   
“Uh, sure. Just hand it over.” Tommy gives Wilbur the Christmas wreath. Perfect.  
“Actually Tommy, change of plans.” Wilbur firmly grips the wreath. “Did you see that jump in the caac video? With me and Schlatt?”  
“No? You should know someone like me doesn’t have time for watching videos, Wil. I only have time for women.”   
“Tommy, you’ve never had a girlfriend before- Anyways, I found that video really interesting, and I’ve decided we are going to recreate it! You know, to bond or whatever!”  
“... Okay? So what do I have to do?”  
“Ah, well you’re going to be Schlatt. So just… stand still.” Tommy complies, putting a smile on Wilbur’s face.   
“I GOT A GUN! NO GIRLS, GIRLS GOTTA DIE!” Wil screams. He then proceeds to bonk Tommy on the head with the wreath.  
“W-WHAT THE HELL, WILBUR!?” Tommy screams.   
“WAKE UP WITH NO HEUHEUHEUHEUHEU! JULOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI!” Wilbur then smacks Tommy again.  
“WILBUR STOP! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!?”  
“I CAN I CAN! BABY JEANS! YOU IN YOUR pE niS INPOOPMENTS!” Wilbur then unintelligibly screams, and hits Tommy with the wreath several more times. Tommy screams back, and starts running around the driveway. However Wilbur is more of a big man than Tommy, so he catches up to the child and bonks him on the head with the wreath and Tommy then passes out haha L   
Phil sits at the kitchen table, reading his book again. Techno’s upstairs, spending his time wallowing in the fact that he’s the favourite child. Meanwhile his two other kids are putting up a wreath outside. How lovely. How nice. Nothing could ever ruin this perfect day part two-  
Wilbur bursts through the door, again. With an unconscious Tommy, again. He tries to walk up the stairs unnoticed, again, but Phil stares right at him, again.  
“Look Phil, he was annoying me.” Wilbur sighs.  
“WILBUR, THIS IS WHY YOU’RE THE LEAST FAVOURITE CHILD.”  
“Well, that’s just rude.”

Tommy wakes up in a bed, agai- OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, WILBUR.   
“WILBUR, YOU DICKHEAD! WHY DID YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME AGAIN!?” Tommy screams. He looks up, and sees Wilbur and Phil, again (haha i really like the word again if you can’t tell haha.)

Wilbur doesn’t even try to argue this time. Instead, he just runs out of the hospital room with Phil close behind. Tommy hears a scream from down the hallway, then a crash. Tommy goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> it's three in the morning please send help
> 
> uhh go watch the animatic you know you want to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CkE_fDzxcE
> 
> my twitter is @burningcrackers so follow me there if you want ig


End file.
